


Kids

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Colouring In, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Kid!fic where Stiles and Derek draw, and Derek has a realisation.





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Update 9 for today. On a mission to finish, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! It's all change from here on as there will only be one concept for each prompt. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

Stiles picked up the black crayon and coloured in some hair on the person he was drawing. He thought it looked good, but he couldn’t get the eyebrows just right.

‘Does this looks like you?’ Stiles asked Derek as he swung his legs at the table. Derek looked at him from across the table and frowned a little.

‘My eyebrows are bigger than that, but it looks like me. Here’s mine…what do you think?’

Stiles eyes were wide as they roamed Derek’s picture of him in pencil. ‘Wow, but my eyes don’t look so good. How comes you couldn’t get the colour? Oh no, don’t make that face.’

Derek huffed softly and looked at Stiles. ‘Your eyes aren’t this kinda brown. So, it don’t look too good. I can do it again, if you want me too, but I have to use different pencils I think,’ Derek decided.

That seemed to make Stiles happy enough to trying to get Dereks’ brows just right while he bit his lip in concentration.

At ten, Derek knew that if he could marry anyone in the world, he would marry Stiles. He didn’t much mind how long he would wait for Stiles to be old enough to marry so they could live together, but he knew that six-year-olds definitely couldn’t. So they would be best friends until then.


End file.
